Tifa's Revenge
by andy
Summary: Tifa hires two mercaneries to get even with Cloud and Aeris; part one of my series. (please review)


6/18/00

****

**Tifa's Revenge**

****

"Argh!" screamed Tifa Lockheart, as she picked up a chair and threw it against the wall. 

"That little witch; how dare she take my man! I swear, I'll kill that Aeris!" Tifa gripped her hands in anger. "I'll show them! I'll prove that Cloud Strife and I are perfect for each other!"

Her eyes glowed with fury.

"I don't why I ever liked him," She growled. "Forget Cloud, I'll kill them both and find a new man."

*****

That same afternoon, Tifa set off to Cloud's Villa in Costa Del Sol from her hometown Nibelheim, on her old dirty, beat-down, stinky Chocobo. The first thing she had to do was catch a ride to Costa Del Sol from her current location. She was walking along the river towards the docking bay, muttering to herself, when she heard a man scream. 

"HELP!!" Tifa ran over to see what was happening. 

The first sight that came to her eyes were a tipped over cart and an old man running towards her. 

"Help me" He begged.

"From what?" Tifa asked

Just then, Tifa saw an utter look of terror on the old mans face. She swung around to see what had scared him when suddenly slap a metal claw banged against her head sending her face first onto the ground. 

"Get up!" A woman ordered.

Tifa groaned. "Uhhwhy?" 

"Or they will get you just like the others"

Tifa started to mumble when the woman suddenly screamed in pain as a thick metal sword pierced the girl's body and she fell on her knees. Tifa looked up and saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. 

The man was staring at her with eyes that were as black as coal. He was about 6 feet tall with blond hair that went to the end of his shoulders. And he was wearing a dark green cloak exposing his thick tan arms. He stared at Tifa for a while. He also noticed the woman that he had stabbed was scrambling at her feet, begging for help. 

_Could this woman be another mercenary? Is she like us? _The man paused as he thought this. 

Tifa looked down at the begging woman, and stared deep into the trembling figure's emerald eyes; something reminded her of Aeris. At that exact moment, Tifa raised her arm, grabbed the girl by the throat, and strangled her to death. The dark hair woman released her grasp, and let the limp body fall to the floor.

"That was amazing, thank you." The man blurted out. "I always have a problem with finishing off women."

"You were pretty amazing yourself, with such sword skills" Tifa replied with a flirty smile. 

"Don't make me barf." Remarked a woman's voice.

"Who is that?" Tifa asked.

"That's my sister, Demona." The man answered 

"What is your name?" Tifa wondered.

"Damon." He informed her with a smile. Damon took her hand, brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "And yours?"

"Tifa." She replied.

"You were that big breasted bimbo that got in the way of me and the destruction of that old fart!" Demona yelled as she approached Damon and Tifa.

"What are you talking about" Tifa asked, dumbfounded.

Demona pulled her arm out from behind her cloak reviling her metal claw.

"This is my prize weapon it's good for braking open airheads skulls like yours." Demona snarled

"You're the bitch that knocked me down" Tifa screamed. 

"That's right, I did it once and I can do it again!" Demona screeched.

The two women stared at each other for a very long time each with hatred in their eyes. This continued to go on for a while until Damon broke the silence.

"So what brings you out in these parts, by yourself?" Damon questioned curiously; he put his sword back in his diamond-plated sheath. 

"I am on my way to Costa De Sol." Tifa said.

"Going there on vacation?" asked Demona.

"Of course not!" Tifa replied in anger. "I'm going to kill my ex and his wench."

"We could do it for you, my sister and I, because we are mercenaries. We can also do it for free." Damon told her, excitedly.

"The hell we will" Demona said outrageously.

"Come on sis, please?" Damon begged 

"No I'm the older one and what I say goes" Demona hollered.

"Only by two minutes" Damon pouted. 

"It will cost you five thousand gil. You should be able to afford it; I heard prostitutes make a lot." Demona remarked with a smile.

Tifa blushed. "I'll let that one slide" 

"So it's all agreed, we're are on our way to Costa Del Sol?" Damon said.

"And just who are we going to kill?" Demona asked with a crooked smile on her face.

Tifa replied "Their names Cloud Strife and Aeris Gainsborough".

"After we get done with them they will wish they were never born," Demona said, laughing evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED 

Author's Note: If you think I am a Tifa lover you're wrong; I think Aeris and Cloud rule. Also, I would like to thank Tiger5913 for being my spelling manager.


End file.
